


Morning Run

by cdawg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, First Dates, Lonely Komori Motoya, M/M, Meet-Cute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Komori, Pro Volleyball Player Suna Rintarou, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdawg/pseuds/cdawg
Summary: Komori has seen the cute stranger on his runs every morning, but he feels weird pining after a guy who's name he doesn't even know. Luckily, that changes one day and Komori realizes that maybe this athletic stranger and him could be something more.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Morning Run

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic and KomoSuna has been living in my head rent free. I hope you guys enjoy it! It is lowkey me writing out my perfect meet cute, just with my favorite characters. Enjoy pining Komori :)

Komori woke up to the sound of rain hitting his windows early that morning. He knew his morning walk to the coffee shop that he worked at would not be pleasant, but the more pressing issue would be that he would not see the handsome stranger that would go on his morning runs on the same street as Komori. It had only been a few weeks since he had seen the guy running, and he knew that he went every morning on the same route if the weather let him. Komori didn’t have a name for the face, or even a good look at the guy’s face, but he knew that he had long dark hair that bounced as he ran, long legs, and broad chest. He must really be into fitness if he ran (almost) every morning. 

The grey skies seemed to rain down harder as Komori got ready for work, and as he checked the weather, it seemed like the rain was here for the rest of the week. It was fine, he told himself. He should not be getting this upset about not seeing a runner doing his exercise in the morning. He walked out the door with his umbrella in hand, and made his way to work. 

He got to the coffee shop at the same time as his coworker, Suga. They walked in, shaking the rain from their jackets, and started getting ready to open. 

“Suga, I know that the rain is already enough to deal with when walking over here, but it also stops the cute guy from running his usual route, so I didn’t get to see him this morning,” Komori said as he started wiping down the counter, “And it’s going to be raining all week, so there goes the rest of my days, how will I make it through my days?” he said as he dramatically leaned on the counter with his free hand on his chest.

“Every single day it rains, you come in and say the exact same thing. How long have you been watching this guy without making a move?” Suga replied, while setting up the espresso machine.

“I think it’s been a couple of weeks, but I also don’t know how to approach him! He’s in the middle of running, it's not like I can just wave him down and tell him that I’ve been watching him. That sounds very stalker-ish. It has to happen organically”

“There you go talking about meeting someone “organically”, I literally do not know what you mean.” Suga grabbed the espresso cups and started making drinks for them.  
“Honestly, I don’t know what I’m talking about either”

Work was work, and the morning flew by fast. It was easy to get lost in his work when the same regulars started showing up once the coffee shop was open. It was not easy to stop thinking about the stranger. It would have been better if Komori had a name for the face, so that he could stop referring to him as ‘stranger, guy, or fit dude’, but that seemed like it would never happen. 

It’s not like Komori was stressed and desperate for a significant other, but it was starting to weigh on him, especially when he went home to an empty apartment. Sure, it was easy to pretend at work, where he was busy, where he didn’t have to see his best friend Suga with his boyfriend, who would come visit him at least once a week. He had perfected his phone calls with his cousin Sakusa, who he called every few days, so that Sakusa didn’t pick up on the small sadness in his voice when they talked about the new guy that Komori had yet to meet, or even get a name from since Sakusa was very private about that. 

Komori tried not to think about that as he walked home in the rain once again. It was weird how one little incident was able to affect him like this, but he felt like he needed to meet the random running guy. Maybe his small apartment, lack of sunlight, and empty fridge, and piles of assignments were starting to affect him. He started the reading for one of his business classes to distract himself since it was early afternoon. It seemed like this is how most of his days went. Distractions just to keep himself from overthinking about nothing in particular. The routine was established and it worked well enough since he hadn’t gotten desperate enough to join one of those awful dating apps. He could feel his resolve starting to crack, or maybe that was just hunger. He finished his discussion questions and saw that it was getting close to dinner time. With an empty fridge staring back at him, he grabbed his keys, wallet, and umbrella, and made the small walk to the grocery store.

The rain had lightened up, but with the sun setting, it was still dark. He ducked into the grocery store, grabbed a basket, and started picking up stuff to fill his fridge. There weren’t many people in the store and the background music was nice and after a long day, it was nice to get a little lost. As he turned the corner, he ran into a very tall, very attractive stranger. Komori’s mind took a couple of seconds too long to realize what had happened and that he was staring at the man who was always running in the mornings.

“Oh! So sorry! I should probably be paying more attention to where I’m walking haha” Komori tried to laugh off the incident and hide his embarrassment that was threatening to drown him here in the middle of a grocery store. He realized that he had to look up to meet the eyes of the guy he just ran into. Komori hadn’t realized how tall this man was until he was literally lifting his head to look at him. It took everything in him to not gasp at the most beautiful pair of green eyes he had ever seen. He could add that to the list of things that made this man so attractive. 

“Oh it's no problem really, don’t worry about it,” he said with a small smile, as he started to walk away. Komori was left stunned and looked down at his hands where he was holding a bag of organic spinach. 

It doesn’t get any more organic than this, crossed his mind as he pictured the green eyes looking at him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this chapter as an incentive to finally finish this fic and get it down on paper, or in this case, the internet :)


End file.
